Light Show
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Harvey and Louis are hanging lights at Louis' house. Only problem Donna bet Harvey he wouldn't wear an ugly Christmas sweater. He wins the bet and at the same time he wants to give his wife all she deserves for Christmas. Does Harvey succeed?


**Merry Christmas Folks! Here's a one time shot which started out in my mind where Harvey and Louis are hanging lights. Thank you to all the fans that started reading my work and favoriting and following me. It is most appreciated! In the meantime read and review - Carebearmaxi**

Light Show

"Well, what do you think?" Donna said as she looked upward.

"I think it's looks great…Louis!" Sheila called as she stood next to Donna.

"He won't fall. Louis is sure footed. At least he's always saying he's light on his feet," quipped Donna as they continued to look up.

"Harvey!" Donna called up to her husband.

_Meanwhile up on the roof…_

"Louis, grab the end of this string for me," Harvey said holding out a string of lights for him to grab to take to his side of the roof.

"No, Harvey, you can't put the lights that close to the neighbor's roof. They're Jewish!"

"So are you!" Harvey pointed out as he tried to get out of his kinked position. His back was killing him. How he ever let Donna talk him into this was beyond his thinking. _You can't refuse your wife anything. That's why you agreed to hang Louis' Christmas/Hanukkah lights, whatever!_

Louis and Harvey straddled the rooftop of the Litt's brownstone. Sheila wanted Christmas lights all over the house, so Louis keeping his promise to Sheila about celebrating Christmas called his best friend, Harvey Specter, to come help him hang the lights. Louis was sure that Donna had talked Harvey into it because this was the last place that Louis figured he would ever see Harvey: on his roof bundled against December cold to help him hang Christmas lights knowing that Louis was Jewish.

"Sheila's not! I promised her for our first married Christmas that we would have all the trimmings. She thought Lucy would like them."

Harvey began to laugh. "Louis, she'll be three months old on Christmas. How's she going to remember?" He continued to laugh.

"Well, let me laugh at you when your baby comes, and you try to make new traditions. I'm just going to let you rot up here by yourself!" Louis said indignantly.

"Ok, Louis. I apologize. I promise…Ms. Mecklinbergh won't know a thing."

"Promise?" Louis said as a gust of cold air blew in his face.

"Promise. Just don't call me in Seattle when you want these taken down. I am not coming back for that. I'm sure you can call someone." Harvey said as he began to staple the lights to the eave of the roof. He watched as Louis carefully went to the other side of the brownstone and stapled his lights to the roof as well.

Snow began falling again and swiftly putting a new layer on the ground. Harvey stopped for a minute from stapling to stretch his back. He was dressed only in layers. The top layer being an ugly Christmas sweater that Donna bet him he would not wear in front of Louis. When Harvey looked at the sweater, he rolled his eyes; but then when he thought of what he would win he could not wait to wear it. The fact he had to wear it in front of Louis was the least of his worries. The sweater was the usual green and red of the season, but it had a big face of Rudolph and his red nose on the front. The nose was actually a rubber ball and if anyone squeezed it music played. Donna had real fun picking it out for him, apparently.

There was a couple of favors she said she would do for him, so he took the bet. Little did Harvey know that Donna would not mind losing the bet. Just like she knew he would not resist wearing the sweater. Thinking of this bet, he took a look around and saw the neighbors' houses adorned with their own holiday lights with the snow now falling leaving a trace of white on the bulbs. He took a minute to appreciate the crisp air. He breathed deeply and smiled. He had never been this happy before especially during the holidays. He only started really celebrating them a couple of years ago after the reconciliation with his mother. How he missed her never realizing how much he would. They had become closer in the last couple of years and he was so sorry that she never really got to meet Donna because Donna was the one and always had been. His mom would be so proud of him now. She would have been excited as well with a new grandchild on the way.

Harvey then smiled down to Donna. He then rolled his eyes and smirked at her like he was not happy that he was wearing the sweater nor that he had been coerced into hanging lights on Louis' roof.

Donna stood there in a heavy winter Parka stomping the ground as she held the ladder. She caught Harvey's smile and returned it. She, too, had never been more happy than this year celebrating Christmas. She was married to the man she had loved eternally and in the summer they would have their baby. So, this time next year they would be trimming their own tree and preparing for Santa's trip to their house. Donna lowered her head for a minute as she was so happy that she swore she was blushing. She did not want to show anyone how she was being affected.

Sheila had been worried when she saw Louis slip just a little bit.

"Louis, are you ok?" She asked as she went to stand on the other side of Donna to help hold the ladder, so hers and Donna's husband could climb down safely.

Suddenly the ladder dropped to the ground as Sheila accidentally kicked it with the toe of her boot. They both thought their husbands were safe until a loud yell from one of the men pierced through the night air.

"Donna!" Harvey called as his hand slipped and he fell flat on his stomach and began to slide down the roof. His ugly sweater hand ridden up and his dress shirt underneath had a button missing in a sensitive area. Harvey's poor belly was getting rather cold as it lay against the snow-covered roof. Harvey hung there by his fingertips.

"Louis!" Harvey called.

Louis walked back up to the top of the roof and looked around but could not find Harvey.

"Where are you?"

"I'm hanging down here Louis. I'd raise my hand but I will fall and probably break my back!" Harvey sarcastically proclaimed. "Come over here and help me!"

"Oh good Lord,"

Louis said as he climbed down on his haunches and started to pull Harvey by his hands. Louis then lost his grip; and at the last minute, Harvey grabbed the gutter track and hung on.

"Harvey! Hang on! I'm coming with the ladder!" Donna called grabbing the ladder.

Luckily Sheila spotted what Donna was going to do and screamed "No, Donna! The baby! You shouldn't lift anything! Hang on, Harvey! I'm coming!" Sheila hurried over to bring the ladder to where poor Harvey was hanging 20 feet off the ground by his fingertips.

As soon as Harvey felt the ladder rung beneath his feet he climbed down. At that moment, poor Louis fell off his side as no one held the ladder for him. He lay in his own ugly Christmas sweater on the snow-covered ground flat on his back. They all heard Louis' cry for help as he fell, and Sheila ran over to her husband and crouched down to see if he was ok.

"Ok? I just fell twenty feet to earth from a snow-covered roof. How do you think I feel?"

Sheila, Harvey, and Donna all said together "He's fine."

Harvey came over and gave Louis a hand up. Then he looked above as the twinkling multi-colored lights lined the roof. The lights were so seemingly joyous twinkling in the night that Harvey felt that was what Donna did to him. She shed light on him and helped his light to shine. She had always done that for him.

Donna walked over a few steps to Harvey and slipped her hand into his. He looked at her and she looked at him and smiled.

"It's beautiful, Harvey."

Harvey smiled and kissed his wife.

Before Louis could feel like Harvey got the best of him yet again, Sheila slipped her hand into Louis' and whispered: "Maybe we can play Mr. and Mrs. Santa tonight."

It was bad enough that the Specter's heard that exchange but when they saw how excited Louis became it was even worse.

"Promise?" Louis said in a stage whisper.

Donna and Harvey overheard this exchange and then rolled their eyes at one another.

"Ok, we're done! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!" they said together as they quickly escaped picking their way through the icy sidewalk to Harvey's car.

They got into the Ford Mustang. Harvey started the engine which came to life with a roar in the quiet neighborhood.

"I think it was really sweet of Louis hanging Christmas lights on the house for Sheila."

Harvey looked at her.

"No! If you think I am hanging anything besides a star on the tree, you're nuts."

Donna laughed and said, "We'll see, Harvey. We'll see."

They drove home and Harvey parked under the building. He and Donna took the elevator directly to their apartment floor. He put the key into the lock, and he gasped.

In Harvey's condo, which contained little of their possessions as most of them resided now in Seattle, stood a completely decorated six-foot Fraser Fir with the greatest scent emanating from it.

"I want to start a new tradition. This is not only for us, but for when the baby is here next year," Donna said grasping Harvey's bicep and stroking it with her thumb. She spoke quietly.

She continued looking at Harvey looking at the tree.

"I want a tree like this every year, and I want my more than capable husband and father of my child to place the star on top."

Harvey was still speechless as he looked at every aspect of the tree decorated in gold, silver, and blue balls with gold garland wrapped on layer after layer and adorned by multi-colored twinkling lights just like the ones he had just risked his life to hang on Louis' roof.

Harvey looked down from the wonderment in front of him and saw the large gold metal filigree star that Donna handed to him.

"Donna, when did you…?"

She put two fingers on his lips and said, "Just hang the star, please. You can ask your questions later. I owe you for the bet and I am ready to pay up when you want."

Harvey took the star and stretching up a little as the tree actually stood eight feet in its stand placed the star perfectly at the top center. He came back and looked at the tree and smiled again. He turned to Donna then with his huge Cheshire Cat grin.

"You are really going to bake Christmas cookies now?"

Donna looked shock. "I'm not a welcher, Harvey. It was a fair bet and I am willing to go through with it. Besides I found my mother's recipe, so in a few hours, or by tomorrow at least you will have your Santa, Rudolph, and Frosty Christmas cookies to munch."

"What about the other part of the bet?"

"I knew you were going to ask me about that," Donna seductively whispered giving Harvey the most enticing side look. "Wait here, big boy."

"Donna…you know…you don't.."

She turned around and went to the kitchen bar. She sauntered behind it all the while giving Harvey her most inviting look. She than began to strip. She first kicked off her snow-covered mini boots. Pushing them to the outside of the counter, so she would not trip later.

Harvey began to move closer and sit on one of the chairs. He turned around as Donna came around the corner of the counter and faced him while she unbuttoned her tight jeans. She pulled at the zipper slowly giving Harvey a glimpse of her belly and Christmas thong she had decided to wear in honor of her ceremony.

She wriggled from side to side exposing more white skin of her legs. Once the jeans had slithered to the floor, Donna stepped out of them and went forward to her husband and kissed him deeply sucking on his bottom lip and taking it with her a bit before she let go and stepped away. She pushed out of his embrace and waved her finger as she playfully sauntered back behind the counter. Donna then began to pull off her own ugly Christmas sweater. Her sweater was still considered ugly but less ostentatious as it was all white with a huge Santa Claus who's nose lit up when the sweater was activated. When the sweater was gone, Donna's breasts lie cradled in their push up bra. Harvey feeling more uncomfortable spread his legs further apart as he sat on the stool at the counter. Donna felt his need as the air was intense with suspense as Donna continued her performance.

Donna then silently moved her hands behind her back and quickly undid the hooks. Donna's own legs were weak, and she did not want really to bake cookies tonight. However, a bet is a bet, and the thought of Harvey with his incredible hands stroking and pressing her body made her want to rush the big finale as soon as possible.

Harvey stood he was so captivated. Donna stood behind the kitchen counter bereft of her bra. Her heaving breasts were enlarging. The aureole and her nipples were dark from the pregnancy. Harvey rose from his seat to satisfy his lust for her. She silently put him off with a pointed finger and bit her lip driving her husband nuts.

Once her bosoms had been freed, Donna slid out of her Christmas thong and stood totally naked in the light from the Christmas tree forming a kaleidoscope of patterns on her body. Before Harvey had made it completely around the corner, Donna stood and tied a Christmas apron around her waist. She drew a Santa hat from under the counter and placed it on her head.

"Ok, Harvey, I'm ready to bake," Donna said pulling at her husband until he took her into his arms. He was almost too overwhelmed to know what to do next. As he began to put his lips on her he went to his knees and tongued her feminine portion which was covered by the apron she had also pulled from under the counter. Donna placed her hand on the top of Harvey's head feeling his wet hair as she opened her legs to encourage Harvey's further affection.

After he had brought her to a standing orgasm almost collapsing her knees, she leaned against the kitchen counter. Harvey came up behind her, cupping her breasts and alternately running his hands down her perfect curves, he nuzzled and kissed her neck with her scent on his mouth. He whispered. "I didn't think I get the other bet at all, Mrs. Specter."

As he grabbed her buttocks and pulled it toward his pants covered erection, Donna remarked. "Well, why don't you start by stopping this and get the eggs and milk out of the fridge. The dough won't wait forever."

Harvey gave her an incredulous look and as she challenged him with the gleam in her eye standing naked except for the Santa hat and apron Harvey turned with difficulty to the refrigerator where Donna had the ingredients to finish her side of the bet.

Donna whispered a seductive "thank you" thanking him for more than just pulling the ingredients but giving her own winning side of the bet. Donna began to prepare the cookie dough naked as the day she was born. Harvey tried to hover over her and prevent her from making the cookies becoming more aroused than he had been before especially because this was his wife. Pregnant with their first child and she was so beautiful, sexy, and flirtatious and he wanted her like he had never wanted another woman in his life.

Donna pushed him away and said, "You bet me to prepare Christmas cookies dressed in nothing but an apron and a Santa hat. All I can say is go sit down and accept your winning gracefully."

Harvey grinned and leaning over the counter said, "I'll try, but I can't promise that I won't just carry you off to bed in the middle."

Donna almost purring said, "I'm betting on it."

Next morning, Donna awoke to banging in the bedroom. She raised her head and noticed Harvey was not next to her. She quickly looked around and then smiled at the view she had.

Harvey was outside their bedroom on the snow-covered balcony hanging strings of lights on the large sliding glass doors. She smiled as she saw his white waffle knit sweater which he sometimes slept in creep up as he stretched up allow her to see a glimpse of his belly button and the small trail of hair which led down to the bush of hair at his genitalia.

He noticed Donna was awake and tapped on the glass and pointed at his handiwork. Donna saw that on this cold sunny December morning all the drapes had been drawn from the large glass window and lining them were strings of lights. There were strings of white, green, red and multicolor. The bulbs were all shapes and they all blinked in different sequence.

Donna got out of bed and padded her way toward the window. She opened the sliding glass door as Harvey stepped off the ladder. She was dressed in her big plush blue robe that matched Harvey's. As he came down the short ladder, she reached up for him and he pulled her into his arms. Donna hugged him so tightly. When she stepped away, she took a short walk getting her feet wet through her Ugg bootie slippers.

"Oh Harvey, they are beautiful! I thought you said you weren't putting anything up other than the star last night."

Harvey smirked and tilted his head to the side as he always did when caught doing something nice for someone. He looked around at his handwork.

"I've got about six more strings of lights that are going to line the living room windows."

Donna looked back at him. She walked back into his arms and he held her tight as he looked in her eyes.

"So, you like the windows?"

"I love them and you. You didn't have to do this, but I'm glad you did," Donna said.

They embraced in the sunshine of the December day.

Eventually they both became cold so they went inside and Donna made a cup of decaf for herself and hearty cup of coffee lined with Vanilla for Harvey.

Curling up on the one remaining couch Harvey and Donna sat and enjoyed the Christmas spirit roaming its way through their temporary house.

"Hey! Do you want to watch a Christmas movie?" Donna suggested.

"Sure, Die-" Harvey began.

"No! Diehard is not a "Christmas" movie," she explained using air quotes over Christmas.

"There are trees and parties…" Harvey argued.

"Nope. We're watching Elf. You'll like it. It's about a boy who tries to reconnect with his real dad. Will Ferrell does a cute duet with Zoey Deschanel as well," Donna said trying to convince Harvey that he would like it if he gave it a chance.

He smirked and tilted his head and finally said, "Ok. How about I get us a couple bowls of Apples 'n Cinnamon Oatmeal?"

"After the movie, Harvey," Donna said with a whine.

"Oh, ok."

Two hours later, Harvey took his arm from around a now sleeping Donna. He carefully laid her head down on a pillow and kissed her forehead. He found the blanket they had unearthed from the bedroom and put it over her.

As he went to the kitchen to make their oatmeal, Harvey could not help but look at the tree and the lights lining the sliding glass doors and the snow lying on the ground. Once he would have thought all this decoration and sentimental feeling was for nothing. That he had not been worthy of this woman who loved him unconditionally. He now was her loving husband and in a few months the father of her child. It was almost too much for Harvey to fully absorb although they had been married now for a few months.

Harvey who was not a praying man looked heavenward and whispered a thank you to the being above that had saw fit to bless him with his wife and coming child. Harvey had been angry with the supreme being with the loss of his mother but then one look at Donna and what he had in his life now Harvey could hear his mother say that he was loved and that she was happy for him.

_"I love you, Harvey,"_ Harvey could hear Lily say clear as day.

Tears in his eyes, Harvey looked heavenward again and said, "I love you, too, mom."

Overwhelmed, Harvey wiped a tear from his cheek and then proceeded to make he and Donna's breakfast.


End file.
